User talk:TheGunther
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Original Banjo-Kazooie Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hey Hey dude, I decided to join this wiki. I'll try to help out when I can. Just want you're wiki to get more users and such. I'll see ya later on here, or RS wiki. Thanks for reading this message.-Rackliffelikespurple 04:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay Thanks! :D I will. ;) Well, better get to editing. ;)-Rackliffelikespurple 18:59, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Slight Glitch I am just making you aware that I can un-block and change my block. I didn't do this on purpose I just wanted to see if it would work and this is to inform you that it is glitched and you should get that problem worked out. Regshowrox Is a Gut Model? No he is just Eggcellent! Don't worry I won't un-block myself. I keep true to my word. Regshowrox Is a Gut Model? No he is just Eggcellent! Dude Sorry man but i have to get off right after you left. Same thing tommarow? [[User:Awesomeness115|'Awesomeness115']] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'The Newest Admin']] 02:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok Man, I am on now and i am already editing :D [[User:Awesomeness115|'Awesomeness115']] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'The Newest Admin']] 11:50, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Leaving I just wanted to let you know that i am leaving and i am only going to be on one wikia service now but it wont be RS. I may come back though in the near future and it was good working with you [[User:Awesomeness115|'Awesomeness115']] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Like A B0$$']] 02:01, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Description Llama48 was seen on this wiki. He was seen when he joined. Appearance Hello Trivia * He is next to u. [[User:Llama48|'Llama48']] [[user talk:Llama48|'Ya can't beat the life of a slacker.']] 18:09, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Meh block on RS Wiki is unnessisary. Sup im November Klause, yep thats meh name, don't wear it out :). I wanted to tell you about the block that was made on my unnesisary pic. I read the polocy on the "Picture Policy" on RS Wiki. As i can remember, I only did it once. As the policy says. I should be warned. Not blocked. Plus, May 17th as a unblock date and i was blocked may 3rd. makes no since. so, just came to break it to yah. bye. What's yo prob? Dude. stop being a whiny baby on chat on RS Wiki, yes im November Klause, yep thats meh name, don't wear it out :). You need to stop acting like you can just bann someone for nothing. Even if i say im mad a t you, You bann me. STOP BEING A LITTLE BABY. come on, whould you tell the cops that i told you im mad at you, no you whouldn't so why whould you bann me for that, and yes i am mad at you for banning my bro Zourough. You babey. WAWA WA. SHUT UP. I think i know why i am banned. i told you and your'e freinds to shut up. Do you expect me to tell you to be quiet. ITS THE INTERNET!!! I think you whould be the only "nice guy" in youre mind. So unbann me. You took my anger to the next level. If you do another wreckless act like this. I will contact the staff of wikia. Supreme Court of Wikia. You're Temporary Enemy, NOVEMBER KLAUSE!!! Are you ok? Hey Gunther, I was just wondering if you're ok after what Klaus said to u. But me and the others on chat are defending u ;) But I hope ur ok :( [[User:Kaitlyn Dunlap| Kaitlyn Dunlap aka Benson's#1Fan]] [[User talk:Kaitlyn Dunlap| Om, what does that even mean?]] 20:38, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Good. Good. You can block me from RS wiki for all I care about. I can believe what I want, and you are out of the picture! Tell everyone I'm gone from RS wiki. GOOD LUCK WITHOUT ME. YOU ARE REALLY MAKING A MISTAKE. Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 21:42, May 29, 2012 (UTC) You know, I really don't car what happens to me on RS Wiki, because I no longer care anymore! I really am deserting the wiki! See ya never! Stanfyord PLAYS DA BASS LIEK A BO$$ 21:47, May 29, 2012 (UTC)